


hauntings

by simplesilence



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Summary: rough draft of a slam poem that i most likely will never record or perform
Kudos: 2





	hauntings

my favorite ghost story was always of the ghosts that haunt this body.

they settle in the places nothing else wants to be.

the ghosts live underneath my tongue and tucked between my ribs.

there are ghosts in the space between my fingers and cupping my shoulder blades and glancing off my collarbone.

shadows ampersand ghosts ampersand metaphors.

these ghosts, of course, are not real ghosts.

they're never real ghosts.

~~i don't even believe in ghosts, for god's sake.~~

these ghosts are memories and words and broken promises.

they find me in everything.

they haunt my mind in panic attacks and i don't know how to make them leave.

my dear,

is the house what is haunted

or just the people living in it?


End file.
